


Bird-Seedy

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy are stuck in a seedy motel overnight…at least they hope it’s for only one night!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird-Seedy

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 1, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 18, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 661  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for . Pairing: Dick/Roy. Prompt: Seedy Motel.

“What a _dump!”_

Usually Dick was the more theatrical of the two, but Roy couldn’t help himself upon observing the state of their motel room.

“Who are you, Bette Davis?” Dick smirked.

Roy felt like her in that old movie, using her famous line. The room was shabby on a good day, and today wasn’t a good one. The wallpaper was faded and peeling and a bilious green. The motel art was particularly bad, as if it had been commissioned to be awful, the sketches of flowers stiff and looking like a funeral home wouldn’t have them. The dresser was chipped, the bedside table slightly tilted, and the rocking chair looked rickety. The TV was bolted to the dresser, and Roy couldn’t see a remote anywhere.

The bed was big enough for two but looked lumpy, the bedspread was orange and patched, and Roy was afraid to look at the sheets.

“I have to wonder about the bathroom.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Dick chirped as he put their suitcases on a small luggage rack.

“Man, I’ve been in some dives in my time…”

“I can guarantee Gotham beats Star City in sleazy every time.”

Roy couldn’t argue with that.

He marched over to the bed and pulled down the spread, grimacing at the gray sheets. “Well, at least they look bug-free.” He tossed the spread back over the sheets. “Are you sure this isn’t the Bates Motel?”

Dick laughed. “Guess the clerk did look like Norman. We’d better see if there are any peepholes in the bathroom.”

“Another reason not to use the shower.”

Dick went into the bathroom. “You may be right,” he called back. “This shower looks…whoa!” Dick dashed out. “Spider!”

Roy rolled his eyes and marched into the bathroom.

& & & & & &

Dick was sitting cross-legged on the bed shuddering as Roy came out of the bathroom, the plumbing noisy as the toilet flushed.

“Man, that thing was a mutant!” Roy shook his head. “You can face the Joker but run scared from a spider?”

“What can I say? I was scarred in childhood.”

Roy smirked. “So, do you think Gomer Pyle at the auto shop can fix our car?”

Dick grinned. “I hope so. I don’t fancy staying here more than one night.”

“I’ll agree with you on that one.” Roy sighed as he flopped next to Dick. “I don’t suppose there are any decent restaurants in this town?”

“Could be doubtful.”

Roy snickered as he drew Dick to him for a kiss.

& & & & & &

Roy sighed as he and Dick came back to the room.

“Well, I guess we were right.”

“How so?” Dick asked.

“There _aren’t_ any decent restaurants here in East Podunk!”

Roy placed a six-pack on the dresser, bags of chips crinkling as he tossed them next to the beer. He turned on the TV by knob. He still couldn’t find the remote.

“Gaah, the reception here is awful!”

“Boy, you’ve gone soft, Harper.”

“Whattaya mean?”

Dick bounced onto the bed, crossing his legs. “We’ve hung out in worse dumps than this. And so what if it’s a one-horse town? What are we, spoiled by having rich mentors? We can rough it!” Dick bounced again as he slapped Roy on the thigh.

“I’ll show you rough!”

Roy pounced, Dick laughing as they tangled together on the bed, wrestling and nipping at each other, turning into passionate kisses…

_Crash!_

Stunned, Roy and Dick looked at each other, then at the broken bed, and burst out laughing.

“I guess those rich mentors will come in handy to pay for this bed, eh?” Roy nuzzled Dick’s neck.

“Can’t wait to see Norman’s face when we tell him we broke it.”

“If he visited Wayne Manor, would Alfred call him Master Bates?”

Laughter filled the small room as the boys entertained themselves, though when they took a shower, they locked the bathroom door.

It never hurt to take precautions!


End file.
